Template talk:Games
Personally I don't really like the format of the game icons. The text slapped on top of them is kind of annoying-looking, so I think we should use the full "blobs" on the Nitrome homepage (with the text on top) be used. Also, the Play it Here buttons - are they necessary? I do like the idea of using the images though. =D Seritinajii 14:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) All of Them Shouldn't we have all the games on this template? I'm working on doing that.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 12:55, October 27, 2009 (UTC) outstanding work NOBODY! don't forget to put them in order by release. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 18:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bulbear. I did encounter some problems. But I'll put them in the order of release when all the pictures are uploaded.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Balloon Maker Just to let you know that there is no balloon maker.=) Well the link and image to Balloon Maker was removed from Nitrome.com, but if it was still there, I would have by accident copied the image(making it 12 images left to upload).My Sister had a link to Balloon Maker. I tried the link, but it took me to the Hot Games Page (nitrome.com).--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Isn't the image on the article? Yes.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) And Could you write '''Temporarly Unavailable underneath the image? Well I would Write that if I knew what game came before it, and what game came after it.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Why not just not put it until it is re-released, as there would be no point otherwise. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 20:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Problems with Template I'm getting some weird glitchy things happening with this template whenever I try to browse through it. First of all, the template is really big for the articles, and some of it floats off the page, which is an inconvenience. Secondly, when attempting to scroll through it to select a game, the entire template likes to disappear and then I can't select anything. Third of all, there seems to be a gap between the games when someone updated it. There's no thumbnail for Knight Trap, Steamlands or any other game that comes in between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green. The template is really outdated in the multiplayer games category. Something should be done to fix this template and make it look nicer, because it just happens to look really big and messed up. Maybe omit the pictures and simply use text, use smaller thumnails, etc. There could also be just individual templates for all the main games, another for all the mini games and so on. If not, is it possible to create one of those links on Wikipedia which can hide some components of a certain template category? I've seen it on several articles before, and it would look a lot nicer on this Wiki. Any suggestions? Random-Story 00:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I remember when I was working on fixing the template. Ever since I finished the templete like a year ago, I haven't thought if adding new images. Seeing as Nitrome.com will change, all he images will be useless. Seeing how it stretches, I think it will be good to resort to text instead of images. Maybe we could do the wikepedia thing, but I don't think I've seen it. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming games Is it really necessary to have an upcoming games section on this template? I'm just concerned that it won't get updated, and there is already a section for upcoming games on Wiki navigation. I might have removed it before, but it's probably up for discussion. 23:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Removing "Mini Games" Considering Nitrome no longer categorizes their games by "Main games" and "Mini games", we should probably combine both the Main and Mini game sections into one. 06:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Outdated Considering the nature of Nitrome's games now, it may be wise to update this template to reflect the way Nitrome presents their games on their games pages. Since Nitrome 2.0, the categorization for "Main" and "Mini" games is no longer used, so there's no need to keep using this categorization here and just merge all mini and main games into categories by year. I'm thinking we might want to remove some other sections such as "NES games" and maybe the "Apps" section (which should really just consist of a single game because Super Feed Me is on hold and Nitrome Touchy isn't actually a game) or at least put them on a separate template. 08:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree to all this. -- 16:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Mobile and browser split I've been wondering if we should split the games template as to have one for Nitrome's browser games, one for mobile and one for the unreleased games. It seems highly unlikely, if ever, that Nitrome will be putting their free mobile games onto browser, and even so, the appeal and promotion for such games in the past has mostly been emphasised on the mobile aspect. Since the template is pretty lengthy as is, and one could make a case for a shift in Nitrome's releases based on platform, I was thinking we could either: *Have one template for Nitrome's released Flash games and another for Nitrome mobile games (regardless of whether they were mobile exclusive or mobile + browser), or *Have one template for Nitrome games released for browser and one released for mobile. This would mean that games playable on both browser and mobile would exist on both those templates, and thus we would have two templates on each relevant page (eg. Endless Doves would have both Template:Browser games and Template:Mobile games instead of one Template:Games, whereas Leap Day would have only Template:Mobile games and *not* Template:Browser games. The names are hypothetical, btw, but probably the most ideal.) Having just written the above, I realised that this doesn't allow a proper categorisation of Bomb Chicken (shoot). I suppose we could follow NOBODY's approach from Forum:How the wiki should handle published games and wait until Nitrome releases or plans to release more Steam games. Or...we could broaden Flash to computer games? Although some people may get confused, since the majority of Nitrome's mobile games (if not all) could be played via emulator like Bluestacks. But I guess like, the whole appeal of those programs is that you're able to run Android device games, but they weren't specifically designed or advertised to run on the computer itself. Should we wait to split sections because Bomb Chicken is an upcoming Steam game? Or is there another way to go about this? To me, there is a fine divide between their mobile games and their browser games that is worth noting and not being compacted into a huge template, especially at this point, where it's super evident that Nitrome will not be going back to the "old browser" era of games. Mobile is the future, and hopefully Steam, too. 11:42, September 19, 2017 (UTC)